danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
נפוליאון - סדרת טלביזיה - 2002
נפוליאון ׁ- Napoléon (2002) TV Mini-Series - היא סדרת טלויזיה צרפתית בארבע חלקים בזמן של 380 דקות. צולמה ב-12 אתרים: צרפת, קנדה מרוקו ועוד. העלילה פרק ראשון thumb|ימין|335 px השנה היא 1816. נפוליאון נמצא במאסר בריטי באי סן-הלנה. הוא סיפר נערה אגגלית בשם BETSY את תולדות חייו. תהילתו החלה בדיכוי המרד המלוכני, המשכו במסע לכיבוש איטליה מיידי אוסטריה, הפלישה למצרים וארץ ישראל ובואו בברית נישואין עם JOSEPHINE DE BEAUHARNAIS. כולל את האירועים הבאים: * דיכוי המלוכנים בפאריז -ה אירוע המכונה 13 Vendémiaire * הקרב על ארקולו'- "The Battle of Arcole or Battle of Arcola17 November 1796) was a battle fought between French and Austrian forces 25 kilometres (16 mi) southeast of Verona during the War of the First Coalition, a part of the ench Revolutionary Wars" Battle of Arcole * הפיכת 18 בברימר - הפיכת 18 בברימר היא הפיכה צבאית שאירעה בצרפת, שאותה יזמה צמרת השלטון ברפובליקה יחד עם נפוליאון בונפרטה לתפיסת השלטון במדינה. ההפיכה הסתיימה ללא שפיכות דמים ובסופה הועברו מושכות השלטון מדירקטורים ופרלמנט שנבחר באופן דמוקרטי לשלושה קונסולים. נפוליאון היה לקונסול הראשון ובתפקידו זה היה, למעשה, שליט יחיד לאחר ההפיכה. פרק שני thumb|ימין|335 px thumb|ימין|ציורו של דויד (1807), המתאר את הכתרת נפוליאון לקיסר thumb|350px|ימין|קרב אוסטרליץ כולל את הנושאים הבאים: * ז'וזף פושה - ז'וזף פוּשֶה (בצרפתית: Joseph Fouché;‏ 21 במאי‏1 1759 - 25 בדצמבר 1820) היה מראשי המהפכה הצרפתית ושר המשטרה בקיסרות הצרפתית הראשונה תחת שלטון נפוליאון בונפרטה. אבי המשטרה המודרנית ורעיון מדינת המשטרה. יכולותיו הפוליטיות לפעול מאחורי הקלעים, להבין לאן נושבת הרוח ולרקום קשרים פוליטיים יצירתיים וחפים מסנטימנטים אידאולוגיים הציבו אותו, יחד עם בן-דורו טליראן, כאב-הטיפוס של דמות הפוליטיקאי חסר המעצורים * צרפת - בתקופת המהפכה הצרפתית ב־1799 נחקקה בצרפת חוקה על פיה הכוח הביצועי העליון היה בידי שלושה פקידים שנשאו בתואר "קונסול". למעשה המדינה נשלטה בידי נפוליאון שנשא בתואר "הקונסול הראשון". אורך המשרה היה עשר שנים, אולם ב־1802 מונה נפוליאון לקונסול ראשון למשך כל חייו. המושג קונסול במובן השלטוני חדל להתקיים כאשר נפוליאון מונה לקיסר צרפת ב-1804. Robert B. Holtman has called the Consulate "one of the most important periods of all French history * שארל-מוריס דה טליראן-שארל-מוריס דה טליראן-פריגור (בצרפתית:Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord) ‏(2 בפברואר 1754 – 17 במאי 1838) דיפלומט צרפתי, אשר ייצג את מדינתו נאמנה בין משטרו של לואי ה-16, לבין משטרו של לואי פיליפ, במהלך כל חילופי המשטרים, לרבות בתקופת המהפכה הצרפתית ותקופת נפוליאון, וקנה שם של אחד הדיפלומטים הגמישים ורבי ההשפעה ביותר בהיסטוריה האירופית. * במרץ 1804 היה מעורב בשערורית חטיפתו והוצאתו להורג של הדוכס מאניין, אריסטוקרט צרפתי גולה, שנחשד כי הוא חותר כנגד נפוליאון, נחטף מגרמניה לצרפת, והוצא להורג, מעשה שעורר שערורייה דיפלומטית בינלאומית. על מעשים אלו העיר, ביצרו את האימרה המפורסמת – "מעשה זה הינו גרוע מפשע – זו הייתה שגיאה". * בשנת 1801 הגיע נפוליאון להסדר עם הכנסייה הקתולית והאפיפיור פיוס השביעי, שעמד בראשה. כחלק מהסדר זה הוכרה הקתוליות כדת המדינה, אולם מינוי אנשי הכמורה הושאר בידי נפוליאון. ב-2 בדצמבר 1804 הכתיר נפוליאון את עצמו כקיסר צרפת בברכת האפיפיור, כאשר במהלך הטקס הקפיד נפוליאון להניח את הכתר על ראשו בעצמו, כדי שלא ליצור מראית-עין של כפיפות לאפיפיור. ז'וזפין הוכתרה אז כאשת הקיסר. חצי שנה מאוחר יותר הוכתר נפוליאון במילאנו גם כמלך איטליה. War of the Third Coalition * קרב אוסטרליץ - קרב אוֹסְטֶרְלִיץ, הידוע גם כ"קרב שלושת הקיסרים", נערך ב-2 בדצמבר 1805 בין הגרנד ארמה הצרפתי שמנה כ-73,000‏2 חיילים בפיקודו של נפוליאון לבין כוחות הברית הרוסית-אוסטרית שמנו כ-85,000 חיילים. קרב זה היה המכריע במלחמה השלישית (מתוך שבע) במלחמות הנפוליאוניות, המכונה מלחמת הקואליציה האנטי-צרפתית השלישית. בקרב שנערך על אדמת האימפריה האוסטרית, הושמד מרבית הצבא האוסטרי שניצב כנגד נפוליון בקרב אולם, ואילו החלק הגדול השני נתקע במערכה משנית באיטליה בעקבות מסע הטעיה מוצלח של הפיקוד הצרפתי. לכן, עיקר כוחות בעלות הברית הורכבו מחיילים רוסיים. חרף זאת, המפקד הרוסי, מיכאיל קוטוזוב הודח מפיקודו על הצבא המאוחד כמה ימים לפני הקרב על ידי הקיסר אלכסנדר בגלל התנגדותו למועד הקרב ולתוכניתו. הוא עדיין שמר על הפיקוד הטקטי בקרב, אך את תוכנית הקרב עבור הקואליציה הגה הגנרל האוסטרי וייראדהר. הקרב הסתיים בניצחון צרפתי מכריע, ששמט את הקרקע מתחת לרגלי הקואליציה. זו התפרקה יומיים לאחר הקרב, עת חתמו האוסטרים באופן חד צדדי על הפסקת אש ושלושה שבועות לאחר מכן על הסכם שלום. בהסכם זה, הידוע בשם חוזה פרסבורג, הסכימו האוסטרים לשלם פיצויים בסך של כ-40 מיליון פרנק לצרפתים, והסכימו להקמת הקונפדרציה של הריין, ישות מדינית רופפת של מדינות גרמניה קטנות שקודם לכן סרו למרות אוסטרית. בנוסף לכך, פורקה הקיסרות הרומית הקדושה ופרנץ השני ויתר על תואר קיסר האימפריה הרומית הקדושה ונותר עם התואר קיסר אוסטריה בלבד. The Battle of Austerlitz is a major event in Leo Tolstoy's novel War and Peace. As the battle is about to start, Prince Andrei, one of the main characters, thinks that the approaching "day will be his Toulon, or his Arcola," references to Napoleon's early victories. Andrei hopes for glory, even thinking to himself, "I shall march forward and sweep everything before me." Later in the battle, however, Andrei falls into enemy hands and even meets his hero, Napoleon. But his previous enthusiasm has been shattered; he no longer thinks much of Napoleon, "so petty did his hero with his paltry vanity and delight in victory appear, compared to that lofty, righteous and kindly sky which he had seen and comprehended." Tolstoy, who was known for his hatred of Napoléon, portrays Austerlitz as an early test for Russia, one which ended badly because the soldiers fought for irrelevant things like glory or renown rather than the higher virtues which would produce, according to Tolstoy, a victory at Borodino during the 1812 invasion War of the Fourth Coalition and Tilsit * Battle of Jena–Auerstedt - The twin battles of Jena and Auerstedt (older name: Auerstädt) were fought on 14 October 1806 on the plateau west of the river Saale in today's Germany, between the forces of Napoleon I of France and Frederick William III of Prussia. The decisive defeat suffered by the Prussian Army subjugated the Kingdom of Prussia to the French Empire until the Sixth Coalition was formed in 1812.1 Several figures integral to the reformation of the Prussian Army participated at Jena–Auerstedt, including Gebhard von Blücher, Carl von Clausewitz, August Neidhardt von Gneisenau, Gerhard von Scharnhorst, and Hermann von Boyen. * Battle of Eylau - The Battle of Eylau or Battle of Preussisch-Eylau, 7 and 8 February 1807, was a bloody and inconclusive battle between Napoléon's Grande Armée and a Russian Empire army under Levin August, Count von Bennigsen near the town of Preußisch Eylau in East Prussia.4 Late in the battle, the Russians received a timely reinforcement from a Prussian division. The town is now called Bagrationovsk and it is a part of Kaliningrad Oblast, Russia. The engagement was fought during the War of the Fourth Coalition, part of the Napoleonic Wars. Of all Napoleonic battles, this is considered to be the most uncertain and mysterious for several reasons — mainly the strength of Murat's reserve cavalry. הפרק השלישי thumb|ימין|335 px .Without achieving the notoriety of some of his more famous revolutionary colleagues, he held a number of key positions - President of the National Constituent Assembly (20 July - 1 August 1790), President of the National Convention (27 December 1792 - 10 January 1793, coinciding with the trial of Louis XVI, three-time member of the Committee of Public Safety (7 April 1793 - 12 June 1793; 31 July 1794 - 5 November 1794; 4 May 1795 - 2 August 1795), chairman of the Council of Five Hundred, member of the French Directory. Eugene Marbeau describes Jean-Baptiste Treilhard as "a man honest and right, who is content to do his duty in the situation... but who does not seek... to dominate events". He is buried at the Panthéon. IMDB ָָ* האתר TV Mini-Series | 380 min | Adventure, Biography, Drama 7.3 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 7.3/10 from 3,008 users Reviews: 40 user | 4 critic קטגוריה:צרפת - סרטים קטגוריה:סרט היסטורי